In The Moonlight
by Nymphadora1506
Summary: Harry runs into Luna in an empty classroom...please just read it..I suck at summaries..


_None of this belongs to me. Its all JKR.._

* * *

It was well past midnight when Umbridge finally looked up from her work.

"That will do for today, Mr. Potter" she said sweetly with a big smile plastered on her face.

I clenched my jaws together tightly, grabbed my bag and rushed out without so much as a glance towards the evil woman dressed in pink. My nose wrinkled in pain and disgust as I started walking, for what seemed like the hundredth time, from Umbridge's office. My right hand was throbbing with pain and it was shaking slightly. Anger boiled inside me and I felt like punching her stupid toad-face.

I exhaled slowly and told myself to relax. No use, getting angry now, I would go to the dormitory and get a good-night's sleep. My head felt a bit lighter as I thought of the warm blankets waiting for me.

But no sooner did these thoughts start comforting me than I heard a loud sound from the end of the corridor. I jumped. "PEEVES!" a voice roared and I remembered that I was not supposed to be here. Sure, I could say I had detention, but then Filch would go to Umbridge, who would rather marry Hagrid than say anything in my defense.

I ran to the other end of the corridor and slipped inside an empty classroom whose door was ajar. I stood absolutely still for a few moments, praying that Filch wouldn't look here. Then I heard him shuffling away in another direction, cursing Peeves incoherently.

I sighed in relief and wiped my sweaty brow with my hand. As I did so, my hand started stinging again. I had almost forgotten about the cuts. Wondering when on earth would I get some sleep, I was about to leave when something caught my eye.

My mouth popped open in surprise. On the first bench of the row near the window, Luna Lovegood was fast asleep. Her head was laid on the table, facing the open window, with her left hand beside it, covered with her hair. Her right hand was lying limply on her lap, clutching her wand loosely. I continued to look at her. The moonlight came flooding through the open window and shone on her face. Her hair was suddenly not the normal dirty blond, but shiny and glittering—almost silver, like Fleur Delacour's.

Oddly dizzy, I slowly went and sat next to her. I had never seen her this close before. I leaned towards her, blocking the moonlight from falling on her face. Then I leaned back again, as the moonlight, I realized, made her look like an angel. I suddenly shook my head and tried to come back down to earth. But I couldn't stop myself from staring at her face. Her lips were slightly parted through which she was exhaling and the air was constantly ruffling a thin strand of hair on her face. Her shoulders were slowly rising and falling in a rhythm. It was amazing, and I simply couldn't take my eyes off her.

I swallowed and sat still, for I really don't know how long. I brought my hand near her face with the intention of removing the stray locks of hair from her face, but I couldn't get myself to do it, afraid she would wake up and think of me as a creep. Or maybe she wouldn't, wasn't she different from others? I smiled slightly as I thought of her. She was the one who got taunted like me and yet be strong. She was the one who could see the thestrals. I wondered whom she had seen dying. And most of all, she was one of the few people who believed me, whatever maybe the reason, I mused, remembering the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks.

I chuckled. Maybe that's why I loved her. I stopped breathing for a second. What was that, I thought. Did I just say I love her? Stunned, I looked at her again, and swallowed. Did I? I looked at her right hand which was lying on her lap. Her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, and something caught my eye. Confused I turned her right hand over and gasped. There it was— the same as mine.

"I must not tell lies"

How? Why? There was only one explanation, I thought. But I was not really thinking as anger and sadness grew inside me— I couldn't decide which was more. At my touch, Luna suddenly stirred. I looked up at her and she opened her eyes slowly.

"Harry..?"

"Hey.." I breathed."I-I didn't mean to…um.." my voice faltered and my heart started thumping.

She raised her head and looked at her arm.

"Oh yes, that." She said, and smiled sadly.

The expression on her face just then made me see what she was. A wonderful and brave person. Unlike anyone I'd ever met. Yes, I did love her— I loved everything about her.

We were so still for a moment that I could hear my own heart thumping wildly. May be she could hear it too.

"Luna… I.." I swallowed. She didn't seem confused. She kept smiling. And then I realized I didn't need to explain it because she already knew. I smiled too and urged by my instincts, I leaned in towards her. She didn't move at all, but as soon as my lips landed on hers, she kissed me back as gently as ever. The kiss didn't last for more than a few seconds, but it felt like bliss—it was perfect.

And just like that, my hand didn't seem to bother me anymore.

* * *

** A story after a loooong time...hope you guys like it! Please let me know...**

**I don't really know what Luna is doing, sleeping in an empty classroom...Maybe she had gone there to be alone for sometime and then fell asleep... I just couldn't fit that part into the story...**


End file.
